Various types of businesses use and maintain data related to the company's business, such as information about customers, existing projects, business opportunities, and completed projects. The data is stored in a database that is accessible to company employees.
To facilitate effective use of data, many business organizations have a system to help manage the company's interactions with customers, clients and sales prospects, commonly known as a customer relationship management (CRM) system or client management system (CMS).